Loyalty
by Wild Growlithe
Summary: Will some kind hearted person PLEASE R&R this story??? It's a short story from Gabumon's pov. He remembers all he and Matt went through and how he felt about it. It's my first fic so please R&R! (sorry if the text is a little out of place in the end!)


Disclaimer: Wow, it's weird actually writing one of these instead of reading it. I don't own Digimon or any of its characters. Trust me, if I did, I wouldn't be sitting at my computer writing fanfics.  
  
Author's notes: this is my first fanfic EVER. It's from Gabumon's point of view, as he recalls several events from the past. Sorry if it's boring or anything, but hey, it's my first fic. Please feel free to send comments to xjwolfx@aol.com. I really like getting e-mail! ^_^  
  
Loyalty  
by Growlithe  
  
"HOWLING BLASTER!!" The tall black spire finally gives way and crashes to the ground, sending dirt   
and debris flying in all directions. "Great job, Garurumon." he says in his usual cool, calm tone. He is on my back  
again, patting me just behind my head, commending me for a job well done. Just like he used to. I had waited  
four long years to hear his voice again, to feel him riding me as we run through the Digiworld like we were soaring  
with the wind. And as I feel those things again my mind drifts back, back to the time when I first realized just how  
important Matt was to me. When I digivolved for him....  
::::"Gabumon!" I watched in horror as the giant Seadramon squeezed the breath out of him. All   
this time I had been more worried about keeping my fur dry, but as I saw him in such terrible danger and pain I  
realized that he was much more important than my fur... more important than my own safety. At this realization,   
a new feeling came over me... I started to change. "Gabumon digivolve to.... GARURUMON!" I thought of nothing  
but saving him as I grappled with Seadramon. It didn't even occur to me that my own life was at risk now, and it  
wouldn't have mattered anyway. Only when I knew that Matt was safe and the threat was gone did I return to normal.  
Before that night I had been unsure of him. He had seemed so distant and cold. But I had seen the caring and loyalty  
that lied within him. From that day on, I vowed to myself that I would never leave his side. I would be a true friend   
and show him the meaning of friendship.::::  
We are running now, swiftly, silently. Niether of us talks much. Niether of us usually has. As we draw ever   
closer to our destination, more memories come flooding back to me.  
:::Friendship. The truth was, Matt already knew the meaning of friendship. Only it was buried deep within  
his heart, and he did not know it was there. I knew it was. But I also knew that he would have to discover it for himself.  
I could not do it for him. And when he finally did, I was so proud of him. I digivolved to WereGarurumon and won the  
battle for him, because of him. The meaning of friendship had finally surfaced from the bottom of his heart. Little did I   
know that in the near future it would be pushed back down, even deeper than before.:::  
"Let's stop and rest for a while. We've still got a long way to go."  
"Alright." We stop by a gently running stream. He dismounts, and rests himself on a nearby rock. He smiles   
at me, and I respond with my own wolf-grin. I move to the stream for a drink. As I lap up some of the cool water, I remember  
the most difficult thing I had ever done for him...  
:::I knew that Cherrymon had clouded his mind, that this entire idea to challenge Tai would only end in disaster, possibly  
death. Either Agumon's, my own, or both of ours. But that didn't matter, shouldn't matter. I am his digimon, his friend, and I will   
do anything for him, reguardless of the consequences. Even if that means giving my life. "Matt," I had told him, "Cherrymon was  
wrong. Friendship, loyalty; they're not just words, they're real, and they matter. I'm going to prove it to you." Yes. I would prove  
it to him by remaining on his side, fighting for him, even though my sensible side knew that this was terribly wrong. It was even  
harder when WarGreymon tried telling me that we shouldn't be fighting, and I knew he was right. But I could only respond by saying,  
"I must." I put the fate of two worlds aside for him. Matt came first and foremost. I was actually greatful when the battle was cut short.  
I had hoped that my actions would help Matt rediscover the meaning of friendship, but he still needed time.:::  
We both sit for a while, just staring at the flowing water, not saying a word. Matt finally breaks the silence. "Ready to get going?"  
"If you are." He climbs on once more and I begin running. Not many words pass between us. He isn't the type who opens up. He   
keeps things bottled inside. This had prevented me from fully understanding his problems. But he finally let it out. And I finally saw the   
reasons for his feelings, his actions, his attitude, everything.  
:::Inside the cave, the horrible cave created by the darkness in Matt's heart, he told me everything. The pain he felt when his parents  
divorced, the jealousy he felt toward Tai, the uselessness he felt when he saw that TK could take care of himself, and the absolute lonliness   
that swallowed him up. He finally allowed himself to cry, and I listened to him cry. I listened to him put himself down. I couldn't stand it. I   
couldn't stand hearing those self-destructive words come out of my dearest friend's mouth. I had to reach him. With tears of my own streaming   
down my face, I told him that he was loved, that no one could ever take his place as TK's big brother, not even Tai. I told him that he wasn't   
alone, that I had waited my whole life for him and would always be there for him. Finally, he listened. He realized that all the things I had said  
were true. We hugged, laughed, and the cave dissapeared. I had never felt so close to him as I did then. And I could tell he felt the same. As I   
saw him rescue Sora from her own dark feelings, and then come to Tai's aid, I saw that he had fianally rediscovered the meaning of friendship, and  
nothing could push it back down again. He had finally grown and changed, just as he had wanted to. I was so proud of him and happy for him.   
I wanted to stay by his side forever.... but not even that could last.:::  
We finally reach the Digiport back to the real world. He climbs down off of my back, and I recall the first time I said goodbye to him, hearing  
the wonderful sound of his harmonica for the last time. I can still hear the music, floating softly though the breeze. He walks over, pats me on the nose,  
and steps toward the Digiport. Just then he  
stops and turns around, facing me, his deep blue eyes looking into mine. "Hey, Garurumon?"  
"Yes?"  
"Thanks." he smiles at me.  
"For what, Matt?"   
"For always being there. You are a true friend." he says with sincerity in his voice. I smile at him and nod my head. He then faces the Digiport,   
holds up his digivice, and returns home. As night falls over the forest, I howl, long and powerfully. I will wait for him, protecting this area, as he told me.   
And when he returns, we will run again.  
One thing is certain. I will always be by his side. No matter what happens. For that is the true meaning of friendship- Loyalty.  
  
That's the end! I hope you liked it, cause if you didn't, tough. I'm not changing it. As I said before, it's my first attempt at a fanfic ever, so I'm sorry if it sucks.  
I did work really hard on it, and I'm pretty happy with how it came out, even if it is long and boring. Okay, I'll stop talking now. Let me know what you think, please!  



End file.
